Perfectly Fine
by angellwings
Summary: JONAS. Stella and Joe have had a falling out. What happens when Stella shows up at a party with a date? Joe/Stella. One-shot.


**A/N: **T. Swift has the song called "The Way I Loved You" which immediately reminded me of Joe and Stella. So, I couldn't resist writing a fic about it. Enjoy!

* * *

Perfectly Fine

By angellwings

* * *

"_You were wild and crazy._

_Just so frustrating, intoxicating,_

_Complicated, got away by some mistake._

_And now I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain._

_It's 2 am and I'm cursing your name._

_I'm so in love that I acted insane,_

_And that's the way I loved you._

_Breaking down and coming undone._

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush,_

_And I never knew I could feel that much._

_That's the way I loved you." _

– Taylor Swift, "The Way I Loved You"

* * *

"Do you think she'll show?" Nick asked Macy as she helped the Lucas's set up for their annual Fourth of July barbeque.

"Her parents have been pushing her to come all week so I don't think she has a choice," Macy answered as she folded red and blue paper napkins.

"Well, that's good! Maybe they'll patch things up and we'll all be able to hang out again!" Kevin exclaimed as he sat down and assisted Macy with the napkins.

Macy sighed, "Maybe, but…"

"But what?" Nick asked worriedly.

"If she comes then she's bringing Aaron."

"Aaron?" Kevin asked.

Macy nodded, "The boyfriend."

"Let me guess, he's a jerk?" Nick asked.

Macy bit her bottom lip, "No."

"An idiot?" Nick tried again.

"No."

"Well, what's wrong with him then?"

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong with him, and that's the problem!" Macy exclaimed.

"Are you saying that this Aaron is a perfectly nice guy?" Kevin asked worriedly.

"Yes," Macy said pathetically. "I've tried to find something wrong with him and I can't!"

"But if Stella's dating an actual nice guy then," Kevin paused. "Then how are she and Joe going to get back together?"

Nick pursed his lips thoughtfully, "There has to be something wrong with him."

Macy sighed, "He's polite, charming, handsome, and just generally good to her. You tell me what's wrong with that."

"He can't be perfect, Mace," Nick told her in a frustrated tone.

"He's pretty close to it," Macy said in a grumpy tone.

"Should we warn Joe?" Kevin asked.

"What would be better? Grumpy depressed Joe or surprised heartbroken Joe?" Macy asked the other two with honest curiosity.

"I'd rather not have either one," Kevin sighed. "I like the Joe we used to have."

"We all liked that Joe, Kev," Nick agreed. "But he's not the one we're dealing with at the moment."

"We have to tell him don't we?" Macy asked fearfully.

"Unfortunately," Nick told her.

"Here's our chance. He's headed our way," Kevin muttered to them. They looked up to see Joe walking sadly and slowly toward them.

"Hey, guys," Joe said flatly as he sat down on the other side of Nick.

"Would you like to help us fold napkins, Joe?" Macy asked.

"Sure, why not?" He said as he grabbed the pile Macy offered him and began to fold.

Macy gave Nick a pleading look. She didn't want to be the one to tell him. Nick glanced to Kevin and found him intently studying the napkins he was folding. Nick sighed. The job fell to him then.

"Joe?"

"Yeah, Nick?"

"Stella might be coming."

Joe instantly perked up for a split second before his shoulder's sagged once again, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, and if she does…she'll be bringing someone."

"Someone as in a date someone?" He asked hopelessly.

"Someone as in a boyfriend someone," Nick said hesitantly.

Joe sighed, "Great. Good for her."

Nick placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Sorry, man."

"What's there to be sorry about? Stella's allowed to date and…have boyfriends," Joe said half heartedly.

"But that doesn't mean it's easy for you to see," Macy told him. "Or us, for that matter."

Joe gave Macy a small smile, "You don't like to see her dating anyone else either?"

"No! I've always pulled for you and Stella. I hate this."

"Well, that makes me feel a little better. I'm glad to know I'm not the only one, Mace."

"We all hate it, bro," Kevin told him. "We just want BOTH of you to be happy, and BOTH of you aren't."

"Just because I'm unhappy doesn't mean Stella has to be," Joe told them all sincerely. "After all, it is kind of my fault we aren't together."

"It's both of your faults," Nick told him honestly. "You stopped trying and she gave up on you. You're both responsible for this."

"She wouldn't have given up if I would have actually acted like a boyfriend."

"This is not America's best birthday," Kevin said glumly.

The sound of talking hit them from the inside of the house and they all looked up to see the Malones and Sandy Lucas entering the back yard. Stella was with them and she was attached to the arm of a young blonde man in a polo shirt and jeans.

"That's Aaron," Macy whispered to the boys as she stood from the table and left to greet Stella.

"Well he's not so-I mean he looks…" Kevin started.

"He looks perfect with her," Joe sighed miserably.

They watched as Macy hugged Stella and shook hands with Aaron.

"Hey, Stell!" Macy smiled. Stella gave her half of a smile.

"Hey, Macy."

"Aaron, good to see you again," Macy said as she shook Aaron's hand.

He smiled, "It's always good to see you Macy."

"Aaron, why don't you come with me," Mr. Malone said. "I'll introduce you to Tom."

Aaron nodded and smiled at Stella before following her father across the yard.

Macy gave Stella a curious look, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Stella said quickly. "Everything is…perfectly fine."

Macy gave her a disbelieving look, "If that were true you'd be smiling a real smile right now. What's up?"

Stella bit her bottom lip, "I don't understand it."

"Understand what?"

She sighed, "Aaron is perfect. He's open about his feelings, he always calls to check in, he never makes me wait longer than five minutes, and we _never_ fight. But…"

"But?"

"I'm not feeling _anything_ Macy," Stella said in a whisper. "Is there something wrong with me? I mean there has to be something wrong with me. Everyone else says he beyond perfect for me, but I'm just…not feeling it."

Macy felt a shout of joy rising in her throat, but quickly pushed it back. Stella was hurting and it would be wildly inappropriate for her to rejoice in that. But at the same time…this could only mean one thing.

"You're still in love with Joe."

Stella's shoulders sagged and she nodded.

"Well, really, Stella…you should have seen this coming."

Stella looked at Macy sharply, "What?"

"Don't look at me like that," Macy told her. "He's always been the guy for you. No matter how crazy he makes you."

Stella smiled softly, "He did have a knack for making me insane."

Macy nodded, "And you loved him for it. Excuse me, I mean you LOVE him for it."

"He just makes me feel so much all at once. I used to feel like I was going to explode with both anger and…love," Stella said honestly. "With Aaron…I'm just…comfortable. Nothing more, nothing less."

"You're not going to stay with him are you?" Macy asked fearfully. It had just occurred to her that Stella being in love with Joe may not automatically mean she wanted to get back together with him.

Stella sighed, "It would probably be the more sensible thing."

Macy's shoulder sagged.

Stella suddenly grinned, "But since when I have been sensible?"

Macy smiled brightly at her friend, "That's what I wanted to hear!"

"Oh gosh," Stella said with a gulp. "But I can't—I can't break up with Aaron here. That would be rude…he doesn't deserve that."

"Stella, he deserves the truth."

Stella's brow furrowed as if she were in pain, "Why do you always have to be right?"

"Because I'm Mighty Mite Macy Misa," Macy grinned.

Stella rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Yeah, that's it."

Stella and Macy stood together for a few more seconds before Stella took a deep breath, "Here I go."

"Good luck," Macy told her with a soft smile. Macy waited until Stella pulled Aaron aside and then returned to the table where the guys were still sitting. Macy smiled brightly as she sat down.

"What's suddenly cheered you up?" Nick asked.

"Nothing," She shrugged with a grin.

Kevin gave her a suspicious look, "I think you're lying."

"It's not my revelation to reveal," Macy told them.

Macy craned her neck and kept an eye on Stella and Aaron. Stella was somberly speaking with him and his expression looked very grim. She had probably gotten to the part about her not feeling anything for him. Macy couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the guy. He had unknowingly gotten in the way of lifelong love story. She watched as Aaron excused himself and left the party. Stella hung her head and looked as if she wanted to go after him, but she didn't and instead made her way to the table where the Macy sat with the guys.

Stella cleared her throat and quietly sat down next to Kevin and across from Joe. All eyes turned toward her and stayed there for several minutes.

Stella took a deep breath and spoke, "Hi."

"Where's Aaron?" Kevin asked.

"He…left."

Joe glanced up at Stella in shock, "He what?"

"We had a talk and…he left."

"You...had a talk," Joe repeated. There was no question as to what Stella's words meant, but he almost couldn't believe she had actually said them.

"So, you're back?" Kevin asked eagerly. "Stella's back?"

Stella chuckled and patted Kevin's hand, "I'm back."

Nick smiled at her, "It's about time."

Macy cleared her throat, "Kevin, would you like to come with me to get something to drink?"

"I'm not really thirsty."

Nick cleared his throat, "Macy's right, Kev, you and I should go with her to get some water or something."

"But I'm not—Ow!" Kevin exclaimed as Macy kicked him under the table. "On second thought maybe I am."

Nick, Kevin, and Macy all stood and left the table.

"Subtle as always," Stella said with a chuckle.

"Stella…"

"Yes, Joe?" she asked softly.

"I've missed you," he told her quickly. She smiled brightly at him.

"I've missed you too."

He swallowed thickly, "I should have stopped you from leaving. I was just so…stupid."

"We were both stupid. We took too much for granted. The only thing we can do now is put it behind us and move forward," Stella told him with a gentle smile. "I'm willing to do that, are you?"

"Definitely," He answered with a bright smile. Stella reached across the table and held his hand in hers.

"Can we not mess it up this time around?" She asked him. He tightened his grip on her hand and then brought it to his lips slowly.

As he set their hands back on the table he felt her shiver and grinned, "I think I'm done messing things up. I've learned my lesson."

"Good because…this is it for me. You're it, Joe."

He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and looked her in the eyes, "You've always been _it_ for me, Stells. I just never realized it until now."

They continued to smile and stare at each other in a blissful fashion while their friends observed from the refreshment table.

Kevin breathed a sigh of relief, "Things are finally returning to normal! I've missed normal."

"Missed it? Kevin, we've NEVER been normal," Nick reminded him.

"Not in the broad sense of the word, no," Kevin agreed. "But we do have our own private version of normal."

Macy giggled and put one arm around each of them, "Life is good again."

Kevin and Nick gave Macy amused glances before voicing their agreement.


End file.
